Asunto Dimensional
by SereneideLys02
Summary: "Solo había una razón para su viaje: recuperar a la persona que amaba" "Fictober2019 #Fictober #Superior Iron Man x Steve Rogers


_**Fictober 2019:**_

_**Multiverso**_

_**Día 13: Dimensionales**_

_**Pareja: Superior Iron Man Tony/Steve Rogers,.**_

_**La imagen no es mía, los personajes tampoco uwu**_

* * *

Odiaba el viajar entre dimensiones. Era agotante y siempre había riesgos que considerar, lo cual era más que exasperante para él que nunca gustaba de hacer algo sin planearlo una y otra vez evitando así el margen de error (algo a lo que sus yo de otros mundos no eran muy aficionados); más por esta única vez, él estaba dispuesto a tomar esos riesgos sin preocuparse por las repercusiones ajenas.

Cerró el portal tras suyo y activó el dispositivo de camuflaje. Así evitaría que alguien viera su armadura sin tener que quitársela, lo cual era algo agradable; odiaba estar sin sus armas a mano, sentía que así estaba expuesto a ataques de enemigos.

(O posiblemente solo era su propia paranoia que surgía en su mente haciéndole creer que, sin protección, sería asesinado sin más; algo imposible considerando que se había hecho con el control de la mitad de los gobiernos americanos y europeos. Además, como un seguro por si las dudas, tenía en su poder tecnologías que con solo activarlas podían mandar una bomba atómica a cualquier lado del mundo, haciendo parecer las tragedias de Hiroshima y Nagasaki un simple juego de niños).

En fin, desechando los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza, se dispuso a caminar por las hermosas calles de Schkeuditz. No de la ciudad actual, no, sino de Schkeuditz del 2016.

Con sus gafas puestas, las manos en sus bolsillos y su cabello castaño bien peinado, emprendió camino hacia una dirección en específico.

A diferencia de otras veces, esta vez no viajaba en busca de un artefacto en especificó o para eliminar a un yo alterno. No, el motivo de su viaje no podía ser más diferente.

Estaba allí para tomar a una persona que podría transformarse en su completa perdición si no lograba tenerlo en sus manos. Esa era la única razón por la cual elegiría tan espantoso destino; simplemente encontrar al hombre que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento, ese ser por el que había dejado escapar suspiros y al que al final terminó perdiendo por sus propias manos.

Aun lo recuerda cada noche.

(El rojo tiñendo sus manos, su rostro; El cuerpo de su amante en el suelo, un charco de sangre formándose debajo suyo, su pecho sin subir ni bajar, los gritos de la Viuda Negra, Potts y Barton oyéndose…)

Movió de lado a lado la cabeza, intentando quitarse esas imágenes. No era el momento, ya estaba a un paso de arreglarlo, de recuperarlo…

Volviendo a su habitual máscara, decidió activar los propulsores para moverse más rápido. Con esa ayuda, en menos de cinco minutos estaba en su destino: el aeropuerto Leipzig/Halle.

Sonriendo, desactivó el camuflaje y se quedó escondido en lo alto, esperando que los imbéciles bajo suyo (exceptuando su capitán) hicieran su numerito.

—Se me acabó la paciencia ¡mocoso! —En cuanto el otro Tony habló, él aprovechó y se movió: empujó al niño con el mismo traje que su Peter a un lado y se dirigió directo al Capitán; rodeó la cintura de este con sus brazos y se elevó en lo alto ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás.

—Si, se lo que piensan ¿Y este que hace aquí? —comentó, manteniendo un agarre de fierro en el hombre en sus brazos. Si no tenía cuidado, esta versión de Rogers podía patearlo y caerse. —No suelo meterme en cosas ajenas, pero digamos que aquí tienen algo que quiero y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras me lo dañaban.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres!?—Su versión pequeña en altura (porque en serio, hasta el niño de dieciocho años que había conocido una vez le pasaba) le gritó, activando sus láseres.

—Soy tú, pero superior— respondió, sus ojos brillando en un tono celeste intenso. Desvió la vista del grupo y la clavó en Steve. Sacando el peinado y uno o dos centímetros (pero aún lo pasaba el condenado) era exactamente igual a su Steve. Los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, el mismo tono de piel e incluso la voz; si, definitivamente, era su Steve.

—¡Ataquen! — alguien ordenó, pero le ignoró, lanzando sus misiles hacia ellos.

Pronto Romanoff, la hormiga y Rhodey fueron alcanzados, lanzados a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Para, Para! — Steve se dirigió a él, sus ojos brillando en una expresión que no le gustó en lo absoluto. Era la misma mirada llena de pánico y miedo que le dio esa última vez, cuando estaba apuntando directo a Natasha. —¿A qué vienes? Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré. Solo…solo no les hagas daño.

Ante las palabras dejó escapar una carcajada mientras posaba sus labios sobre los ajenos, ¡incluso eran de la misma textura!

—Mi lindo, lindo Cap. Tan valeroso y noble que incluso quieres salvar a quienes te dieron la espalda, creo que por eso te amo tanto — Sonrió feliz (aunque el hombre en sus brazos utilizaría el término psicótico), girando por los aires, esquivando al otro Stark. —Solo te quiero a ti, a nadie más. Prometo que te llevaré a un lugar mejor, debes verlo para creerlo. ¡El mundo esta mil veces mejor que aquí! Y si vienes de buena gana…incluso podría dejar a tus amiguitos vivir. — a pesar de que su intención era que lo último sonara como una oferta, terminó sonando como una amenaza.

Su cap bajó la cabeza, viendo a Wilson y Barnes llegar hacia ellos.

—Si voy sin resistencia… ¿no los dañaras verdad? —la voz calidad le trajo miles de recuerdos.

—Nop— pronunció la "P" como su mocoso solía hacer.

(Ay su mocoso, su lindo Peter. Sería mejor volver cuanto antes, desde que Rogers se había marchado, Pet se encontraba muy deprimido).

—Bien…entonces iré contigo— Al oírlo, rápidamente le plantó otro beso solo que esta vez mordió su labio inferior, provocando que Steve abriera su boca; sin demora introdujo su lengua, entrelazándola con la del contrario. Un gemido escapó de su compañero a la vez que un rayo proveniente de su contraparte le obligó a separarse.

—¡Suéltalo micrófono y puede que salgas con vida! — amenazó, como esperando que él cumpliera su petición.

—¿Y para qué te lo daría? ¡Mira nada más en lo que están! ¡en medio de un aeropuerto a punto de darse una paliza! ¿Para eso lo quieres? — cuestionó, alejándose del castaño de armadura roja y dorada — Créeme, te estoy haciendo un favor. Te quitó lo que te causa conflicto y, a cambio, me das a mi amante. — el Stark le observo en shock — oh vamos, si no fuera por tu orgullo, ya te lo hubieras llevado a la cama. Soy tú, pequeño enano, se lo que piensas —ya cansado de la situación, abrió el portal que los llevaría directo a su universo— con o sin tu permiso, tengo cosas que hacer. Ya sabes, lo típico: reuniones de la empresa, matar al tipejo que no deja de intentar meterse en mis planes, mostrarle a mi mocoso que traje a su padre de nuevo, acomodar nuestra habitación y todo eso, lo normal entre parejas— sin dar más detalles o tiempo, cruzó aquella cosa llevándose a Steve Rogers con él.

Mientras que Anthony Edward Stark alias "Superior Iron Man" volvía a su mundo con el amor de su vida en brazos. Anthony Edward Stark, alias, Iron Man se quedaba en ese aeropuerto junto a sus aliados y enemigos, todos en el mismo grado de confusión.

No podían dejar de observar, estupefactos, el lugar por el cual el Capitán América había sido llevado. ¿La peor parte? es que no tenían idea de adonde habían ido o que tan a salvo estaba con esa versión demente de Tony.

* * *

**Bueno…para dejar un poco de contexto, SIM mató al Cap del 616 por accidente y, preso de la culpa y locura, decidió ir a buscar un reemplazo (aunque él no lo ve como tal) y justó ve todos los problemas que tienen Tony y Steve del 1999999 (el UCM) y es como: ¡tengo que aprovechar el bug! :D y pos…pasó lo que acaban de leer. Lo único que diré es que la Civil War acabaría de forma muy distinta xD o quizás ni se produzca por completo. Como otra pequeña información: El cap va a estar rodeado de gente que apoya las manías de un hombre que no dudaría de vaciarle la mente… cofcofseproducesindromedeestocolmosegurocofcof :D**

**Como otro dato: necesitó más SIM x Steve normalito, :'v solo un poquito, siempre veo Hydra Steve x Tony (que yo escribi uno 7u7) o Hydra x SIM.**

**Los comentarios no matan -3-9**


End file.
